Synfull
by Ruby Red1
Summary: The 6th in the Disoderly Love series. Mello and Matt go to a sex club! Crossdressing, Mello on a leash, and all kinds of bad bad goings on!


SynFull

I no own you no sue, EXPECT Ruby and Shadow are MINE MINE mine!

Their just here for the sex ehehehehehehe

Mello sat on the couch nibbling a chocolate bar.

Matt was reading The Stranger their local gay newspaper.

He found an ad for a new club SynFull it was advertised as "The sexxxyest spot in town…come in drag or on a leash and get in for free!"

"Mello…" Matt sing-songed. "No." Mello said flatly.

"I dint even ask you yet!" "No." Mello said again.

"Come one Mello….just let me ask.." "Fine."

Matt showed him the ad. "Look you come in drag and get in for free!"

Mello's eyes narrowed. "And what kind of rabies do you have to make you think I'd do this?" Mello looked at Matt who was pouting sadly looking down like he was going to cry.

"Good one…." Mello said admiringly. "That pout 12 mixed with 14?"

"Yes." Matt said grudgingly. "Ok so the pout was not real I still want to go!"

Mello rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to draw himself a bath.

"Not a shot in hell Mail." Matt wondered in after him. "Ok…what if I help?"

"What do you mean?" "I'll go in drag too kay?"

Mello smiled a cruel smile. "Fine…but I pick your outfit."

Matt gulped a bit. "S-sure"

Mello ran a hand in the water skimming his fingers over it. "Oh Matty…you have no idea what you've done…"

Matt ran off to tell Near they would be out late and he should not wait up.

Mello grinned as he plotted while washing.

Raechel was reading again when Chelsea poked her in the ribs hard.

"The fuck—" "Oh…my…" She looked over to where Chelsea was pointing at that blonde that had been in before but he had a …friend with him this time.

"I helped them before you go help them!"

Raechel coughed and gagged slightly. "I can't go help cute boys cross-dress…"

"Since when you shy?" Her girlfriend demanded shoving her at the pair.

Raechel sighed as she walked over to the pair of boys. "Hi…can I help you?"

"Well…"Mello grinned wickedly. He leaned over and whispered in Reachel's ear.

"Mello!" Matt said his cheeks flaming. "What are you saying to her!?'

Raechel smiled at Matt and hurried into the back room and came back with some things in boxes. "Here are you are sir…I think this will fit your needs just fine."

After they had Matt taken care of they picked out Mello's outfit and Matt knew he was into it kind of.

They left with their bags Matt all hyper and Mello snapping at him.

Raechel hustled over to Chelsea who was reading her book. "What?" Chelsea asked as Raechel looked at her with dark pleading eyes nibbling her bottom lip.

Chelsea leaned over and kissed her. "Dressing rooms?"

Raechel nodded.

Mello sat Matt down on their bed as soon as they got in.

"What are you…" Mello yanked off Matt's shirt.

Matt shivered a bit at the look in Mello's eyes it always led to something…painful.

Mello reached down to pull out the clamps he had in a bucket on the nightstand soaking in rubbing alcohol.

He applied the clamp to Matt's right nipple. It was cold and kind of hurt a little Matt moaned and felt himself getting hard.

"God you're easy…I haven't even gotten out the needle yet.." Mello muttered around his chocolate bar as he looked for a suitable one and a ring to go with it.

The clamp was making his nipple go numb…Matt took it off counted to ten and put it back on in a different position.

_Hmm much better…now I'll feel it…_

Mello turned about with a needle in his hand.

Matt smiled at him sweetly. "Hurt me baby…hurt me…"

"Always, no one but me will ever hurt you." Mello crushed Matt's lips in a searing kiss biting his lips.

Matt broke away panting. "Come on then…hurt me…"

Mello smiled and begun to slide the needle slowly into Matt's nipple. Matt gasped and writhed a bit.

Mello made sure it hurt as much as he could, then he yanked it back out and slid the ring in.

When he was done Mello licked the blood off Matt's chest.

Matt was dazed and a bit breathless when Mello stood him up and shoved him at the bathroom.

"Go get changed."

Matt went into the bathroom and opened the boxes and goggled at what Mello wanted him to wear.

Mello was glaring the door to the bathroom. "Come out Matt!"

"NO!" Near was sitting on the bed staring at the door to waiting to see what Mello had dressed Matt in that seemed to have him so flustered few things fazed Matt after all.

"Come out Matt…" Near said softly "I want to see you…do it for me?"

_aww crap Near's doing his 'I'm a cute lil boy give into me voice' …might as well get this over with…._

Matt walked out of the bathroom, Mello and Near's jaws dropped.

The knee high boots he was wearing give him an extra 2 inches they had laces on the sides showing off his smooth pale legs, the short pants he was wearing were black with a red glitter rose on the crotch.

His black fishnet tee shirt showed off his leanly muscled form and long torso.

He had parted his hair to the left gelled it into his eyes and he was wearing eyeliner and a trace of lip stick.

Matt grabbed Mello's arm and forced him into the bathroom with his own outfit.

"Your turn!" he said sitting on the bed waiting while Near sat in his lap.

Mello pulled on his outfit quickly lest things devolve into groping in there.

"Near stop pulling on it…" Matt's voice sounded a bit breathless Mello hopped on one leg while pulling his stocking on cussing loudly.

He slammed the door open and let them stare at him.

The corset was blood red the panties matched it perfectly, his graters and stockings where black and the high stiletto heels where black as well.

He had his blonde hair in two pigtails, his makeup was much more dramatic then Matt's the black eye shadow covered his eyes and the lipstick was red and thick.

He grinned at them while sucking on his rosary, knowing the picture he made.

Matt gagged slightly, Near coughed into his fist softly.

Mello slid a hand over his stocking leg bending over to give a view to them both of his ass and sang "Cause I'm just a…sweet transitive…from transsexual…Transylinva ..ha..ha"

"This was your best idea ever Matt." Near said. "You're a fucking genius."

"I am…I am.." Matt sounded a bit dazed however as he conceded with Near.

Mello leaned over and twisted Matt's nipple ring hard, Matt bit back a scream.

"Let's go."

It was a cold and windy night, Matt loved those kind of nights.

Where he could feel cold but not painfully so and the wind kissed his face and mussed his hair…he held Mello's hand as they walked in silence.

"I want to be your slave tonight Matt." Mello said suddenly. Matt's eyes popped.

"B-ut…I mean…" "You did a good job last week even if the house almost burned down…and Near says if we force you into places of power you'll get less …spineless."

"So...whatever you say goes tonight kay?" Mello was in control even giving up control Matt hated him for it just a little.

They came to the club but before they went inside, Mello smiled at Matt wickedly as he pulled a leash and collar from his purse.

Matt gulped staring at what Mello was holding out to him waiting just waiting not screaming or making fun for once just waiting.

Matt took the collar from Mello's hand it was thick black leather with a metal ring in the middle for the leash.

He gently snapped it around Mello's neck and hooked the leash into it as well.

"Thank you Master for leashing me like I should be." Mello murmured casting his eyes down passively.

Matt's mouth went dry. "Well…." He said tipping Mello's chin up to look him in the eyes. "You're right my pet you should be leashed…so everyone knows you belong to me."

Matt knew that Mello was more then a little bit humiliated right now…he hated cross-dressing in general let alone in public, and publicly being 'owned' to boot.

"Yes Sir."

Matt paced around Mello in a circle then pulled him close from behind. "Here's the rules." "You do anything I say when I say it….if I say.." Matt rubbed his hand over Mello's groin. "Fuck someone you don't know on the middle of the dance floor…you do it." "Yes Sir…" Matt slid his hand down Mello's panties. "If I say…" He rubbed Mello and bit his neck. "Walk about the club with a raging hard on so everyone knows what a dirty slut you are…" Matt tickled the head of Mello's cock.

"You will do it…now…we're going in…think hard Mello, when you lose that hard on I'm punishing you."

Mello nodded weakly. Matt yanked the leash as he walked them over to the door of the club.

The bouncer looked them up and down, then let them in without a word.

Matt dragged Mello over to the bar and sat down on a stool. He shoved Mello to the floor to sit at his feet.

It wasn't every long before a thin wiry boy with an achingly perfect face, glowing green eyes and black hair in a ponytail walked up to them.

He was wearing a black leather vest that gaped open to show his priced nipples, and black leather pants.

"Hello." He said smiling at Matt. "Your pet is…singular."

Matt smiled back leaned down and stroked Mello's hair. "He is lovely..and almost housebroken."

"I'm Shadow." "May I buy you a drink?" Matt nodded "If you wish."

Shadow took the stool next to Matt and ordered two glasses of Absinthe.

"Can your pet have something?" Matt shook his head. "I don't think he's been that good yet "

Mello was fuming inside at this point slave for a night was one thing that …that…thing drooling on _his_ Matt while Matt called him "almost housebroken" was something else.

"I'm Matt by the way." Matt said sipping on his drink. "Is this your first time here?" Shadow asked.

Matt nodded.

Matt glanced down at Mello and yanked on his leash till he stood then Matt pulled Mello into his lap.

Mello glowered sullenly at Shadow. "Oh how…charming!"

"He's staring at me at like he wants to beat me senseless…it's…" Shadow smiled at Mello like he wanted to eat him. "So cute."

Matt tangled his fingers in Mello's hair. "You want him?" "Well…who wouldn't?"

Matt shoved Mello at Shadow. "Take him." "Bring him back in any way other then I gave him to you and I will end you." Shadow smiled sweetly. "Want to come?" "You could watch…and make sure I'm a nice boy…."

"You're anything but a nice boy." Mello spat out. "Anyone could see exactly the kind of arrogant fuck you are." Shadow addressed Matt like he always had. "Your pet is uppity."

"I kind of like that."

Mello tried not to bite Shadow as he ran a finger over his cheek. "Lovely skin dear." Shadow murmured.

Shadow garbed Mello's leash and begin to walk quickly yanking Mello along to the dance floor. Matt went striding after them.

Shadow wasted no time pushing Mello down on his keens, smiling at Mello cruelly grabbed him by his hair.

"Now…do what I'm sure you're best at…I mean someone who looks like you do couldn't be anything but a slut right?"

Matt smiled at Shadow while he lit another smoke.

"Call him stupid he hates that…" Shadow smiled sweetly at Matt. "I bet he does."

"But…he'd hate this more.." Shadow reached over and crushed his lips to Matt's.

Matt was shocked but gave over to kissing the other boy running his tongue over his sharp teeth he tasted…sinful there was no other word for it.

Mello twisted his head to the side and stared up at them with blazing eyes.

"Do whatever he asks Mello you're mine…and Shadow has you for now.."

Matt found he enjoyed the enraged look on Mello's face.

Matt leaned down and whispered in Mello's ear. "You know you like it…right?" Mello looked into Matt's large eyes looking for his permission and he knew if he said no and meant it Matt would call this off.

"Yes master.." "I like it." Mello smirked at both of them. _I'll show them…make them victims of their own lust…_

Mello unzipped Shadow's pants with his teeth. He bit Shadow's abs lightly and licked down the hardened member slowly once it was freed.

Matt watched Mello sucking on this stranger and felt himself growing hard to. Shadow leaned over yanked on Matt's nipple ring. Matt moaned.

Mello bobbed his head faster until Shadow moaned gripped his head and came.

They looked up and found a crowd had gathered. Matt grinned.

"We should show them everything Mell…" Matt said hauling Mello up.

Shadow kissed Matt on the lips chastely and ruffled Mello's hair. "Thanks…you two take it from here."

Mello was about to protest that there about 40 people staring at them when Matt turned him to the wall.

Matt pulled the handcuffs off his belt and snapped them into Mello's wrists pinning his arms behind his back.

"Anyone got a blindfold?" he asked the club at large.

About ten were held out to him, he picked the black one that covered all the whole top of the face snugly leaving only Mello's mouth exposed.

Matt unlaced Mello's corset slowly giving a nice show turning Mello about slowly showing his body off.

Mello couldn't help it all those eyes on him and him not able to see a dammed thing..it made him hard and angry at the same time.

He wiggled as best he could shaking his hips at the watchers let all the motherfuckers here want him and envy Matt for being able to run his fingers over him.

Matt pulled down his panties and there was a small gasp from the onlookers. Mello stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and smirked.

A hard driving song began to play over the speakers and Mello shamelessly waggled everything grinding on Matt who was showing him off still till Matt shoved him against the wall his face pressing into it.

Mello gasped as Matt attacked him biting his neck, roaming his hands anywhere he could get too. He moaned loudly in part to give a show in part for Matt alone.

"Yes…Matt fuck me!" "Use me like your toy Master…." Matt stopped touching him suddenly. "Fuck me?" "That sounded more like an order then a plea my dear."

_Shit I fucked up…._Mello wondered what Matt would do now to show his displeasure.

"Hey!" Matt shouted to be heard clearly over the music. "Who here wants to play with my pet?"

Matt laughed as every hand in the place went into the air. "You there!" he pointed at a red headed girl wearing a long sheer black dress with only sequins over her nipples and crotch.

She walked over. "Yeah..?" "You want a go?" he asked her a glint in his eyes that feverish and wicked.

"Sure!" She said happily. Mello could only hear her voice and then feel the crush of her breasts on him as she turned him around and kissed him heatedly. Mello was shocked but gave way quickly his tongue battled his and she nipped at his lips while fondling his cock in her hand sometimes raking her nails on his thighs.

Matt watched his lover being groped by some strange girl and oddly it only made him hotter.

He tapped her on the shoulder. "Time's up sugar." She smiled at him. "Thanks a lot for the fun, my name's Ruby I'm Shadow's pet you should look us up sometime!"

Matt nodded and this time he dint dick about he knew Mello was aching for it and so was he. He slid a finger into Mello's ass getting him ready and then shoved into him. Mello gasped and leaned on the wall moaning and shoving his ass back at Matt in time to his trusts.

Matt bit down on Mello shoulder and enjoyed the tight heat of Mello's lush ass.

He reached about and stroked Mello's cock roughly while making sure he was hitting the right spots. "Yes..Matt fuck me…I belong to you….your play thing…"

"I-I'm coming Mell…."

"M-me too…" and with a loud moan they came together.

The club burst into cheering whooping and applause.

And Mello….Mello….blushed.

I hope you like it soy!!!

I had fun writing it!


End file.
